Never ending Hallways
by safronGuitarist
Summary: It had only been a week since Jericho had joined the Titans Central and he had already gotten into trouble. Watch as Jericho experiences one of his toughest moments in being a Titan. No shippings intended. Also rated T because occasional blood and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I must get away from here_. Jericho thought to himself. He ran and ran and didn't stop but everything looked like a never ending maze. Jericho stopped, being out of breath and all. He looked around him it appears that IT had slowed down, good. He had to get back to the others! Unfortunately, his communicator was busted and it seems that he got lost while he was running away. He looked around, desperately trying to find an exacape route, nothing. He had only two choices, Move on or Give up. Jericho hesitated, the hall ahead seemed dark and misty. Wait a minute, how can there be mist in a HALLWAY that had no windows? Before Jericho could react he heard a growl.

"He couldn't have gone far." said a man

"How can you tell?" asked a woman.

"The scent is getting stronger." Replied the man.

"Well shush then, he'll hear us. " she hissed back. "Now hurry."

Another growl, except this time even louder.

Jericho had to act, fast. He looked up ahead. _It couldn't be THAT bad_, Jericho scolded himself, _That's just asking for it._ Then he disappeared into the dark hall.

FEW HOURS AGO

Joseph "Joey" Wilson (aka Jericho) felt very tired of EVERYTHING.

Argent and Jinx had been arguing for hours. Jericho doesn't really know what they are arguing about, as long as he knows it's girl business that he doesn't want to get involved with. Kid Flash and Hotspot were too absorbed to the TV to notice their girlfriends arguing. Normally, Jericho wouldn't mind them watching TV but it really annoys him that they keep on shouting like maniacs whenever there was a foul or a goal or something. Herald seemed to not notice anything at all. He is too busy reading his book.

Jericho almost wished that a villain would rob a bank or something so that they'll be there kicking butt instead of listening to all the commotion. That thought made Jericho feel bad but he can't help it, Anyone would be driven insane just by staying here. It had been a week since he had join Titans Central and he still hadn't gotten used to them. He tapped Kid Flash's shoulder.

"What is it Jericho?" asked Kid Flash as he turned a bit so that he could see the game and see Jericho do sign language.

_Is it always like this?_ Jericho signed. He tried his best not to seem irritated but it's a good thing he's mute because if he said that then he wasn't sure if he can control the anger.

Kid shrugged. "You'll get used to it." Then he patted Jericho on the shoulder and went back to the game. Now he was even more annoyed than ever. He tapped Kid's shoulder again.

_I'll just go for a walk,_ He signed. _If I'm not back in one hour then look for me. Got it?_

Kid looked confused. His sign language still needs to improve.

"Uh…okay then Jericho…Have fun?"

Jericho assumed that Kid got the first part correct which is good enough for him. Besides he's taking along his communicator if he's in trouble he could just press the panic button found in his communicator. He then grabbed his guitar and left.

**A/N: Okay, I do apologize for any boring/confusing parts but this is my very first fanfic. Anyway I'll update as soon as I can. Please send me reviews so that I know that I'm on the right track and if not then suggestions are highly appreciated. Thank you! ^u^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to chat with the other authors and they gave me advice on how to manage so I'm very thankful for that! ^u^**

**Disclaimer note: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 2

Jericho walked through the busy yet somewhat empty streets. He just needed some time alone. 20 minutes later, he had finally reached his destination: The park. Finally, a place where he felt truly at home. Jericho sat down on a nearby bench and started tuning his guitar. Once he was sure that his guitar was properly tuned, he slowly played one of his songs. He was so concentrated and relaxed that he never saw the two figures that approached him. All of a sudden, a shadow blocked his view of sunlight. Immediately he stood up and turned on his defense mode.

"Woah there fellow!" said a man with a western accent.

"Yes, we don't want to harm you," said a woman.

Her voice sounded creamy but when she said that she didn't want to harm him it sounded more like "We just want to kill you."

"We just want to talk." She continued "You're a titan am I correct?" She pointed at his communicator. Jericho just nodded. He wanted to just jump into one of their bodies, but since the sun was shining brightly behind the two figures so he can't see how they look like.

"Boy, why are you so silent?" the guy asked.

Jericho slowly backed away, but they still continued to follow. At some point, he and his pursuers had changed position. Now that they had changed position, He could now see their faces clearly.

The man looked like a guy that came straight from a cowboy movie. He wore a white shirt with a brown leather vest, On his hands were a pair of old fashion brown leather gloves, A gun was attached to his black leather belt, he also wore black denim pants, and to complete the cowboy look, He wore brown leather boots. If you look up you'll also notice his blue, playful yet intimidating, eyes.

"What's wrong kid? Cat got your tongue?" He teased.

Jericho lowered his white turtleneck revealing a faded scar. The man still seemed confused but the woman got it straight away. She then slapped the man at the back of his head.

"OW!" He exclaimed. " What was that for?"

"Rike, he's mute!" she said in annoyance.

The woman was a whole different story. She looked like one of those vampires that Jinx and Argent once fussed about, that is before they started arguing. Anyway, the woman wore a knee high purple dress, she wore black stockings underneath. She also wore purple boots that went straight out of a horror movie. She wore black long sleeves that practically covered her pale skin. She had red lips and dark wavy brown hair.

"So like we're suppose to be supervillains and all that and we had come to spread evil in this city." Said Rike.

_Are you serious?_ Jericho signed. Apparently none of them knew sign language, so lucky him. The woman just facepalmed herself.

"What's wrong Lily?" Rike asked

"You twit! you weren't supposed to say that!" She sounded really frustrated.

Jericho just stared at them, they're just like the H.I.V.E five. One of those low classed villains.

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter anymore." She said, her voice starting to sound really evil and intimidating. "Goodbye Titan."

**A/N: Okay so I made both of the villains up because why not? So anyway my chapters are kinda short now that I think of it. Anyway I'll update soon enough and please review! Thank you! :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so this is an edited version of Chapter 3 because when I checked out my fanfic, the borders that usually seperates povs weren't there so I had to find a way to divide the POVs.**

Chapter 3

Lily's arms started to grow really long and sharp and instead of skin it was pure metal, her arms became swords. She kept on slashing at Jericho. At some point she had scratched his shoulder. While Lily was busy handling Jericho, Rike had turned bigger, hairier, and scarier. He looked like an animal that wasn't found in this planet. He had the head of a wolf but this guy had 8 eyes, a long pointed nose and three mouths. His body had turned bulkier and he was strapped with a lot of ripped cloth. His hands looked like cheetah arms except the claws were ten times sharper and longer. Rike charged at Jericho when Lily looked too tired to fight. He got a Direct hit, Jericho went flying through the air and landing on his back on the concrete sidewalk.

Jericho could taste the blood that was flowing down his lips. He can't posses them. Well, at least not yet. He can't get direct eye contact if they keep on attacking him. He was able to press the panic button on his communicator before it got knocked off of his hand.. Hopefully, they would get here before he was dead. He slowly got up, he might as well keep alive as long as he can.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After finishing his novel,Herald finally noticed everything that's happening around him. Kid Flash and Hotspot were placing bets on their favorite team, Argent and Jinx were arguing about something, probably best to stay out of it. Then he looked around for Jericho, he was missing. Herald is fond of Jericho, not only because he's mute but also because he lived in a mountain for a long time alone. All of a sudden a beeping sound came from everyone's communicator which caused everyone to stop. Herald immediately took out his communicator and plugged it to the TV. Before the screen static Herald saw Jericho, all bloody and battered, facing a beast and a woman who had swords for arms.

Everyone just stood there for a second trying to process what they just saw. Herald was the first to snap out of it and immediately tried using his communicator to track him down.

"Hopefully, the communicator isn't completely damaged." He mumbled to himself.

Luckily, the communicator wasn't too damaged and they were able to pinpoint where he was.

"There." Jinx pointed to a certain spot. "That's the park."

"So Jericho was in the park the time he was attacked, seems reasonable." Hotspot added.

"We've got no time to loose, we have to get there before it's too late." Said Herald as he took out his trumpet. He opened a portal that lead into the park.

"Come on, Jericho needs our help."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII

After many attempts, Jericho STILL can't get direct eye contact. He was starting to regret calling them as bad as H.I.V.E 5. Jericho doesn't know how much longer he would last. _Come on guys, Any time now. _Jericho silently pleaded.

Almost at the exact same moment, A portal opened in front of it. Out came Herald, Jinx, Argent, Hotspot, and Kid Flash.

"Sorry were late." Said Herald.

Jericho just grinned, happy that his teammates pulled through for him. Lily and Rike wasn't stunned at all, they looked pleased that there were more people to beat up. Hot Spot and Kid Flash took on Rike as Argent and Jinx took on Lily. Herald helped Jericho up.

"Were you able to posses at least one of them yet?"

_Sadly, no_. Jericho signed. _They just kept on charging at me._

Herald nodded. Thank God he understood. Jericho looked at the carnage that now surrounded him. Kid Flash and Hotspot aren't doing a good job holding off Rike. Rike just kept on thrashing and flailing them around. Even when Hotspot turned on his fire form, Rike just grabbed him and tossed him at Kid Flash. The girls' fight started from a powered fight to a good old fashion cat fight.

"Jericho, do you want to stick around or do you want to go back to the HQ so that we could patch you up?" asked Herald.

Jericho just rolled his eyes in response. _You already know the answer._ He signed. Despite Jericho's injuries he was still able to get up. Herald opened a portal that lead to the top of Rike's head, Jericho leapt in and landed on top of Rike. Before Rike could react, Jericho looked looked at him directly in the eye. CONTACT. Jericho did his best to keep out his memories. Once he had sorted everything out, Jericho charged at Lily. SLAM!

"Rike! What the hell are you doing?" said Lily as Jericho flung her to a side of the building. She layed there unconscious but alive. As Jericho lept out of Rike's body(who now layed unconscious on the ground in his human form), he took out two pairs of handcuffs and cuffed each of them to a post. Kid Flash went to call the police. Once the police arrived to arrest them, Herald opened a portal back to the HQ. Jericho didn't really know how tired he was until he collapsed. Hotspot and Herald helped him.

"Guess they drained all the energy from him, huh?" remarked Hotspot.

"Yeah, might as well let him heal. He had a hard day." Said Herald as they took him to his room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII

As Lily and Rike stepped into the car, they were greeted by a british man with a cane.

"Why hello there my duckies, I'm Mad Mod." Said Mad Mod. "What brings you to jail?"

"It's those blasted titans." Said Lily in disgust.

"They got you?" He asked them. They both nodded at him.

"Ah, no worries. They got me too." He said. "I'm guessing you want to get your revenge, am I correct?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Yes! I just want to –AAAAAARGH" He made a smashing gestures with his fist to emphasize the point. "Espeacially on the mute one."

"Mmhm. Say, If you get me out of here then I'll make sure you'll have your revenge." He smiled. "But only if you agree to work with me." He held out both his hands because they were handcuffed.

Lily and Rike looked at each other then grinned. They shook his hand agreeing to his terms.

**A/N: This is probably one of the longest chapters I had ever made. **

**What does mad mod have in store for Titans Central? How would Titans Central react to his plans? Find out in the next two chapters ((Hopefully.))**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo! Guess who's back? It's me! Sorry for the wait, I had school problems and my older brother is obssessed with this game he bought so he plays it 24/7 on the laptop. Anyway coming up, Chapter 4! :DD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 4.

Jericho looked around, everyone is gone. The only people surrounding him were shadows laughing at him. He covered his ears. "SHUT UP!" Jericho wanted to scream. Without thinking, he ran hoping to find a different environment but nothing ever changed. All of a sudden a shadow appeared in front of him and pushed him back. Soon, all the other shadows caught up. They continued to laugh. Jericho was now on his knees and silently screaming. Then all of a sudden silence, then he woke up.

Jericho silently groaned, his head hurts. He is now lying in his bed and fortuantely, his wounds had healed quickly. He got up and stretched, it felt good to stretch his bones. He looked at his clock, How long had he been out? One way to find out. He exited his room just to find another surprise, No one was in the headquarters. _It's silent. Too Silent._ Jericho thought to himself. Jericho knows that Titan Central was always fussing about something, the silence was quite worrying. Then he saw it. There was a note written on the coffee table. With hands shaking, Jericho read the note.

_**Jericho,**_

_** We went shopping, Will be back by 5:00.**_

_**Herald**_

Jericho let out a breath of relief. They just went shopping, good. At first, he thought that someone had took them or something but he knew his team to be better than that. As he eased, Jericho noticed a tiny ball underneath the coffee table. He picked it up to examine it. As he examined the ball, the top suddenly opened up! Spraying white puffs at him! Jericho immediately collapsed on the floor. Right before he grew unconcious, he picked up a pen that fell and wrote on the paper, that was still in his hands.

**Hel**

He wasn't able to finish the message. He went unconcious.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII

As soon as she was sure that he passed out, Lily stepped out of the shadows.

"That was easier than I thought." She commented to herself.

"No Kiddin'. He fell right into our trap." Said Rike, her partner in crime.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me carry him into the car?" She hissed, obviously impatient on getting her revenge.

As he picked him up, she could hear him swearing under his breath.

"You motherfucking cranky-"

"I heard that." She said in response.

She quickly scanned the Headquarters, no one was there. She took out the communicator that Mad Mod gave her.

"Mad Mod, We've got the mute one. The others are nowhere to be found."

Silence.

"Very well then. Let's just take this quiet ducky, better than nothing right? Maybe we could teach him the lesson first, we'll eventually share what he had learned later on."

Lily pocketed her communicator. She never noticed the note that was left behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII

Jericho dreamt of the hallway again but this time the people weren't laughing. They remained silent as he walked past them.

"Psst. Jericho!" he heard.

He looks around, searching for the source of the voice. Then he saw, well himself! Except he was younger and he could actually speak. Jericho poked him.

"Ouch! Please don't do that." kid Jericho responded.

_Sorry_. _Just making sure you're real. _He signed.

Kid Jericho seemed confused. "Why are you waving your hands at me?"

Jericho stops for a moment. He couldn't find a way to communicate with his other self.

Apparently, kid Jericho seemed to realize that. "Well then, Jericho. I'm just-well think of me as a guide to this dream." He said. "Come on, we have to hurry before everything starts to shake again."

_Again?_ Signed Jericho, forgetting that his other self doesn't understand sign language. Before kid Jericho could do anything, the ground started shaking.

Fear crept into kid Jericho's eyes.

"Oh no, it's too late. He's here."

Then Jericho woke up once more.

**A/N: I know, this chapter is sorta short, and it this isn't really much of a cliffhanger. I'll try to improve on the next chapter. Also I've been getting a lot of messages asking me why I don't name the chapters. Well, it's hard to think of a name for each and every chapter. So I just leave it like that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So like I'll make this chapter longer than usual since most of you crave for something longer and yeah. Honestly I don't know how many chapters I'll be doing. I guess I'll keep making chapters until it finally finishes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Jericho opened his eyes just to find himself in another place. _Where am I?_ Jericho asked himself quietly. He examined his surroundings, not a living thing in sight. The only thing that was in his line of sight was a *black swirl on a white background. Obviously, he knew better than to stare at it. He turned around, nothing but a brick wall and a screen.

All of a sudden, the screen turned on revealing the identities of his kidnappers.

"Hello there my silent ducky! Had a good nap?"

It was Mad Mod, and right beside him were Lily and Rike.

_Mad mod, what do you want?_ He signed.

Lily and Rike just looked at him blankly. It was obvious that they don't know ASL, pity. Fortunately, Mad Mod understood and laughed.

"What else would I want to do with you? I just want to teach you a lesson. You had been a very naughty ducky!" He scolded.

"On another note, classes will begin shortly and you won't leave until you have learned something. Any questions?"

Before Jericho could sign, a bell rung.

"Well I take that as a no. Well then have fun. Classes have now begun. **[A/N: Oh cool I made a rhyme.]**" replied mad mod.

The screen automatically shut down and the ground started to shake. Jericho couldn't balance himself and ended up on one knee. The ground opened up and he fell in to what waits beyond it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII

Herald knew something was up when they got back to the tower. Mainly because the door was left open and the place looked like a mess.

"What the heck happened here?" Hotspot asked out loud.

"Yeah, it looks like that time when Kid Flash was on caffiene and made a tiny tornado inside the place." Said Argent.

"Hey! It was only that one time!" Kid flash protested.

While Argent and Kid Flash fought, Herald checked out the whole place. Nothing seemed to be missing, until he reached Jericho's room.

"Where's Jericho?" He accidentally asked out loud.

He grew frantic. His best bud was missing! As he went down to tell the others the discovery, he passed by the TV area. At the corner of his eye, he noticed a note on the ground and a shattered object on the ground.

He stopped by and picked up the note. It was the note he left Jericho earlier but there was something different…He flipped the card at the back it read

**Hel**

It was written in Jericho's handwriting but the "L" looked messy as if he was still going to write more things. In his mind, Herald thought of everything that had the letters "Hel". Hell, Hello…Help.

Next, he picked up the shattered object. It used to be a ball of some sort. He sniffed the ball, Immediately he felt a bit sleepy. Fortunately, it wasn't too strong since most of the substance was gone anyway.

Those pieces of evidence confirmed one thing to Herald, Jericho had been taken, but by who exactly? _ I better tell the others_ He thought to himself as he went looking for the group.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks to the training he had been getting from the titans, Jericho had landed safely on his feet. Once Jericho was well balanced, he looked around. As he realizes where he was, Jericho felt a shiver down his spine. This was the place he knew too well. Heck, he even had horrible dreams about this place! It was the hallway he had always visited in his nightmares.

The hallway was as creepy as ever but the big difference was that there were angel statues lining at the sides of the corrider. The angels were designed to look as if they're hiding their faces from him. They seem harmless enough but Jericho could feel a dark aura surrounding them.

All of a sudden, a speaker bursted to life somewhere. Out came Mad Mod's voice.

**(1)**"Welcome to my school for juvenile duckie, lesson no. 1 stars a speacial guest speaker, the weeping Angels! They are very shy when you look at them but they'll grow confident once you look away!" Then the speaker died.

_Grow confident once you look away? What does that mean? _ Jericho thought to himself. He started walking down the hallway. The lights flickered then went out for one second. When the lights came back on Jericho looked around. _That's strange. _He thought to himself, _The angels now looked as if they were peeking._

As he looked onward the angels that he hadn't passed yet also looked as if they were peeking at him! He scratched his head, _Were they always designed like that? _He shook his head, it was probably the paranoia that was filling up inside of him.

As he walked forward, a crumbling hand nearly grabbed him by the back of his neck. He didn't notice. If he hadn't walked forward that moment he would've been dead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rike was getting impatient while watching the monitor. He grew excited when he saw the angels move and try to get him but he managed to slip away anyway.

Rike bangs the table in impatience. He can't wait for his turn to turn the tables around, that'll teach them how to do things properly. He just has to wait for the right moment to strike. He smirks, it won't be long now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jericho is starting to feel as if he's being watched. Not only by the cameras here (Which was pretty obvious in the first place) but by something else…

_What did Mad Mod say again?_ _Something about a weeping angel?_ He tries to concentrate. The lights flicker once more and go out for a second. He can't resist but turn around.

The angels were now staring at him. Then right at that moment, it dawned on him. _They are very shy when you look at them but they'll grow confident once you look away! _ Those words now echoed in his mind.

As an experiment to prove his suspictions, he closed his eyes for 2 seconds. When he looked around the Angels, were now positioned to look like they were stepping off the pedestel.

Now that his theory was proven, he was now scared. He didn't want to stick around and know what happens if they catch up to him. He knows that his weakness, his blindspots, are deadly now. Jericho also knows that he can't use his powers on them because they're inanimate objects!

Now those disadvantages now made it three times scarier. He has to rely on his hand-to-hand combat skills now. Oh how he does not want to use them. It's not that he's not good at it, Heck he was able to beat Robin once, It was because he doesn't like having to fight that way! In this case, not fighting was not an option.

While Jericho was deep in thought, the lights flickered once more and now the Angels were making their way towards him. They had now lost their innocent faces. Now, they bear fangs and sharp claws.

He scolded himself silently. It's probably better to find a safer spot before the the lights go out once more. Before any other thought could pass, Jericho started running away.

Now that Jericho was out of sight, the angels now followed him with their fangs and sharp claws out. The only thing the angels feel is starvation. Now that a new prey had been sniffed out, they would stop at nothing to feed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Well I guess I'll have to end it there for a while but don't fret, I'll start working on Chapter 6. Probably one of the longest chapters I had ever made!**

** (*) I completely forgot what you called those.**

**So if any of you out there reading this are whovians then yes, I did do some Doctor Who reference here. Which gives me a reason to put this disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans AND Doctor Who.**


End file.
